Obscure Clarté
by MoodyDisorder
Summary: Ténèbres et Lumières, unies sous les rayons de la Lune, pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Lime


**Hey !**

Ici Charlie pour ma toute première fanfic' eux. Bon c'est très court, et c'est un petit lime tout mignon, parce que, avouons-le, Théo et Bob sont méga pipou ensemble.

Des câlins, bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Obscure Clarté**

Un ciel étoilé surplombait la petite berge où les deux amants s'étaient installés, loin de leurs camarades d'aventure, le temps d'une nuit de tranquillité. Assis sur les cuisses de Théo, Balthazar embrassait goulûment son amant, ses mains prenant en coupe son visage, faisant ainsi redresser la tête du paladin. Ses longs cheveux venaient chatouiller le cou du brun, il pouvait le sentir sourire contre ses lèvres.

Ils s'embrassaient à en perdre haleine sous les rayons de la Lune. Théo avait quitté son armure de plaques et exposait son torse musclé aux caresses de son amant. Le paladin finit par délaisser les lèvres de Balthazar et écarta les pans de sa robe de mage pour avoir un meilleur accès à ce corps qu'il désirait tant. Il s'appliqua à déposer un suçon sur la peau pâle de son cou, sous les pitoyables résistances du mage.

« T-Théo, s'il te plaît » Tenta-t-il d'énoncé entre deux gémissements. « N-ne fais pas ça, l-les autres vont le r-remarquer. »

Le concerné répondit par un grondement rauque et reprit possession de ses lèvres pour le faire taire. Dans son élan, Théo lui retira complètement sa robe et s'écarta légèrement le temps de dévorer son corps d'un regard presque dérangeant, faisant rougir Bob qui détourna le regard. Théo en sourit de plus belle et l'entoura de ses bras musclés pour coller leurs torses.

Le semi-démon n'eut d'autre choix que de plonger son regard chocolat dans celui d'en face d'un profond bleu nuit. Hypnotisé, Bob laissa son amant échangé leur position et l'allonger sous lui, sans quitter une seule fois son regard envoûtant.

Balthazar se redressa légèrement et effleura les lèvre de son compagnon, qui ferma les yeux sous le frisson de plaisir qui le traversa. À cet instant là, Balthazar Octavius Barnabé sut qu'il ne verrait jamais de vision plus érotique : Théo se mordillait la lèvre inférieure, les yeux clos, ses mèches corbeaux complètement désordonnées et sa tête penchée de quelques centimètres sur le côté faisaient fondre le cœur de notre pyromage.

 _Dieu qu'il l'aimait !_

Il désirait tant son amant que cela en devenait insupportable. Il voulait que Théo lui fasse voir des étoiles, maintenant et tout de suite, avant qu'il ne finisse consumé par le feu de sa passion.

Bob posa sa main sur la joue du paladin pour le faire revenir sur Terre. Sa réaction fut immédiate, en une fraction de seconde, ils se retrouvaient tout deux nus, allongés dans l'herbe fraîche, à l'abri des regards indiscrets.

Le cœur du pyromage battait à un rythme infernal. Au fur et à mesure que Théo rapprochait son visage du sien, ses joues se coloraient d'un joli rouge carmin, contrastant avec la pâleur de sa peau.

Remarquant cela, le paladin eut ce sourire carnassier qu'il utilisait contre ses ennemis, faisant déglutir Balthazar qui subissait son regard dévorant.

Théo s'approcha de son oreille pour lui susurrer des mots passionnés, faisant rougir le mage de plus belle. Puis il lui mordilla sensuellement l'oreille, qui eut pour effet un tendre gémissement de la part de l'autre homme.

Il tourna la tête, offrant la peau pâle de son cou à ce prédateur qu'était son amant. Ce dernier ne se gêna pas pour plonger dessus et la parsemer de baisers, avant de la mordiller doucement.

Perdu dans les limbes du plaisir, le semi-démon ne fit rien pour repousser Théo, se contentant d'exprimer son ressenti par le biais de petits soupirs.

Les lèvres du paladin s'étirèrent en un mince sourire et il traça une longue ligne brûlante de sa langue sur le torse de Balthazar.

« Nom de- » Jura ce dernier lorsque Théo, descendant toujours plus bas vers le point culminant de ses désirs, lui adressa un clin d'œil lourd de sens et gronda « Prépare-toi à gueuler, chéri ».

* * *

Au loin, on entendait des hurlements de pur plaisir résonner dans toute la forêt. De temps à autre, la voix se brisait au milieu des cris, laissant entendre des grondements rauques presque animal.

Sur cette berge à l'ombre des arbres, deux hommes se mouvaient dans un charme envoûtant, s'enlaçant et se caressant, éperdument amoureux.

La Lune bienveillante aurait pu rougir devant tant d'obscénités, mais les deux amants dégageaient une telle passion qu'elle en perdait son éclat.

L'orbe argentée, maîtresse de la nuit noire, s'inclinait devant la magnificence d'une telle union, obscure et claire à la fois, Lumières et Ténèbres dansant une interminable ronde.


End file.
